


Séparation

by Hikari_Yumeko



Series: Victuuri Week 2017 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And it break my hearth, And the aeroport scene is too beautiful, But Yuuri remain in Russia, But they'll reunite in the end, Day 3, Hope/Regret, M/M, Reassurance/Doubt, Separation, Victor goes to Japan, Victuri week 2017
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Yumeko/pseuds/Hikari_Yumeko
Summary: - Je suis tellement désolé Yuri, déclara Victor en l’étreignant avec force. Pour la compétition, pour tout. Plus que jamais je devrais être à tes côtés. Demain soir, tu joueras ta qualification pour la finale du Grand Prix. Et moi, je ne serai pas là, murmura-t-il d’un ton amer, les poings crispés.- Tu n’y peux rien, murmura Yuri en caressant doucement son dos, faisant taire les doutes qui le rongeaient. Et surtout, tu fais le bon choix. En ce moment, c’est Makkachin qui compte, c’est pour lui que tu dois être là. Ne t’en fait pas, tout ira bien pour moi. Je te le promets.Le voir partir serait peut être dur, mais il y arriverait. Pour lui, pour Victor, pour tout ce pourquoi il s'était entraîné. Mais surtout, pour montrer au monde la force de leur amour.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 de la Victuri week. Je sais, celui-ci arrive avant le day 2, qui est toujours en cours d'écriture et qu je n'ai pas su finir à temps, le mercredi étant ma grosse journée de cours. Mais avec un peu de chance, celui-ci devrait arriver demain, en même temps que le day 4. Pour aujourd'hui, j'ai choisi d'exploiter à la fois les prompts de Victor (hope/regret) et de Yuri (reassurance/doubt) en faisant un court texte sur le début de l'épisode 9 et le départ de Victor pour le Japon. En espérant que ça vous plaise!

\- Je suis tellement désolé Yuri, déclara Victor en l’étreignant avec force. Pour la compétition, pour tout. Plus que jamais je devrais être à tes côtés. Demain soir, tu joueras ta qualification pour la finale du Grand Prix. Et moi, je ne serai pas là, murmura-t-il d’un ton amer, les poings crispés sur le coton de son pull-over.

Yuri glissa ses bras autours de sa taille et l’étreignit en retour, profitant de sa chaleur ainsi que de son odeur tant qu’il le pouvait encore. Autour d'eux, le hall de l'hotel bruissait du vacarme de la rue que laissait passer par intermittence la porte cochère ainsi que des murmures tantôt indignés, tantôt bienveillants des clients qui regardaient les deux hommes s'étreindre. Mais, plongé dans leur bulle, uniquement absorbé par la présence de l'autre les deux hommes n'en avaient cure. Pour eux, c'était comme si le monde extérieur s'était brutalement volatilisé.

\- Tu n’y peux rien, murmura Yuri en caressant doucement son dos. Et surtout, tu fais le bon choix. En ce moment, c’est Makkachin qui compte, c’est pour lui que tu dois être là. Ne t’en fait pas, tout ira bien pour moi. Je te le promets.

Le jeune homme fit taire les doutes qui lui rongeaient le cœur depuis que son compagnon avait reçu le coup de fil fatidique de Mari leur annonçant la mauvaise nouvelle. Bien sûr qu’il avait peur. Evidemment qu’il était paniqué. C’était naturel même. Non seulement parce qu’il patinerait pour la première fois de sa vie sans la présence rassurante d’amis ou d’un coach, dans une ville qui lui était hostile qui plus est, lui reprochant encore sourdement d’avoir ravi pour son seul bénéfice personnel sa légende vivante, et cela même si sa prestation de la veille avait été applaudie. 

Mais surtout, parce que pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre dans les bains de l’onsen de ses parents, il se retrouverait véritablement seul. Victor avait toujours eu une place prépondérante dans son cœur. Modèle de son enfance, puis de son adolescence, il avait toujours été celui dont il ne pouvait détacher les yeux. Au cours des huit derniers mois, il était devenu l’un des piliers de son existence, le roc sur lequel il s’appuyait, l’homme qui, par ses encouragements et son amour, le poussait chaque jour à se dépasser et à croire un peu plus en lui-même. Il était les ailes qui le portaient et, sans lui à ses côtés, il redoutait de redevenir le Yuri qu’il était auparavant, le jeune homme timoré et craintif tiraillé par sa peur et ses doutes qui ne pouvait que rêver pouvoir se tenir un jour sur cette glace à ses côtés.

Toutes ces craintes le taraudaient, le tourmentant sans répit. Une part de lui, égoïste, refusait que Victor s’en aille. Mais il refusait de lui céder car cela signifierait que Victor traverse ce qu’il avait enduré à la mort de Vicchan. Qu’il connaisse le remord de ne pas pouvoir avoir pu été là ou de ne pas avoir pu dire adieu à son fidèle compagnon si le pire survenait. 

Ce serait peut être dur, mais il y arriverait. Pour lui, pour Victor, pour tout ce pourquoi il s'était entraîné. Mais surtout, pour montrer au monde la force de leur amour.

Le russe enfuit sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

\- Merci, Yuri, déclara-t-il en lui posant un baiser à la base de la nuque. J’aurais tellement voulu pouvoir te montrer la ville et faire du tourisme avec toi. Chaque année, à ce moment-ci, ils installent une gigantesque patinoire sur la Place Rouge. Enfant, c’était l’une des choses que j’attendais avec le plus d’impatience, alors j’aurais tant aimé pouvoir y aller avec toi. Surtout qu’avec ses bâtiments illuminés couverts de neige, le décor est juste… féérique.

Cela aurait été leur première véritable sortie en amoureux. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que la coupe de Chine avait eu lieu mais, avec les entraînements intensifs auxquels il l’avait soumis en vue de la Rostelton Cup, Yuri avait, malgré son endurance presque a toute épreuve, été chaque soir si épuisé qu’il ne pouvait chaque soir que se glisser avec délice dans l’eau chaude de l’onsen, puis dans ses bras où il passait la nuit, ce dont Victor continuait de s’émerveiller soir après soir.

Cette sortie, Victor l’avait attendue avec tant d’impatience qu’il l’avait planifiée dans les moindres détails. Un diner en tête à tête dans l’un des meilleurs restaurants de la ville, où Victor lui aurait fait découvrir les délices de la gastronomie française. Une balade vespérale, main dans la main, au cours de laquelle il lui aurait fait découvrir les plus beaux recoins de la ville avant d’aller patiner ensemble, pour une fois juste pour le plaisir.

Et enfin…

Sa main se crispa nerveusement sur l’écrin dissimulé dans le creux de sa poche.

C’était peut être fou, c’était certainement complètement insensé, mais il avait toujours été quelqu’un qui se laissait avant tout guider par ses passions et il ne pouvait désormais tout simplement plus imaginer une vie sans lui à ses côtés. Depuis cette nuit-là à Sochi, presque un an plus tôt, Yuri l’avait irrémédiablement envouté et il n’avait pas pu détacher les yeux de ce jeune insouciant qui l’avait entraîné dans une danse endiablée avant de disparaître soudainement le lendemain. Pendant des semaines il l’avait cherché, attendant avec une impatience grandissante de pouvoir le retrouver et lui parler lors des championnats du monde avant d’être cruellement déçu lorsqu’il avait appris de la bouche d’un journaliste que Yuri n’y serait pas et que, pire encore, le jeune homme hésitait même à poursuivre sa carrière de patineur. Chaque soir, blotti dans son lit contre la fourrure douce et bouclée de Makkachin, il avait adressé aux cieux une seule et même prière muette, celle de pouvoir retrouver un jour ce jeune qui avait traversé la nuit solitaire de sa vie sous la forme d’une étoile filante, ardente et brulante, avant d’en disparaitre tout aussi rapidement.

Et celle-ci avait été exaucée de la manière la plus inattendue qui soit, sous la forme d’une vidéo amateur où il exécutait brillamment son propre programme. Ce soir-là, il avait eu l’impression de recevoir ce signe qu’il guettait depuis trois mois. C’était comme une supplique muette qui l’avait touchée en plein cœur.

Reste près de moi. 

Rejoins-moi.

Honore ta promesse et devient mon coach.

En un éclair, il décida de prendre une décision sensée et insensée à la fois qui marquerait le reste de sa vie.

Il le rejoignit. Contre tout bon sens, contre l’avis de tous, il décida de devenir son entraîneur et de passer le reste de la saison à l’entraîner, en mettant sa propre carrière entre des paranthèses qui seraient peut-être définitives. Il resta à ses côtés, apprenant à connaître ce jeune homme qui l’avait mesmérisé et qui captura définitivement son cœur lorsque, sur cette plage balayée par les vents, il lui déclara qu’il voulait le connaître pour ce qu’il était réellement et non pour l’image qu’il renvoyait.

Par ce simple geste, il aurait aimé pouvoir lui montrer à quel point il comptait pour lui, à quel point il avait besoin de lui à ses côtés, mais son plan était tombé à l’eau, tout cela à cause de la gourmandise éhontée d’un chien qu’il avait peut-être un peu trop gâté (même s’il aurait bien été incapable de lui en vouloir).

\- On reviendra, déclara Yuri, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres. L’an prochain, dans deux ans, dans cinq ans, dans dix ans,… Nous reviendrons et nous patinerons ici tous les deux.  
Victor lui sourit avant de l’embrasser tendrement. Plus qu’une lueur d’espoir, c’était une promesse. Celle qu’ils ne se quitteraient plus et resteraient aux côtés de l’autre.

Et cette fois-là, il espérait bien que Yuri porterait sa bague au doigt.

\- Oui.


End file.
